The Night's Moon
by cjherradura
Summary: She is called the lunatic of the Ravenclaw Tower while he is one of the hailed princes of the Slytherin Dungeons. They first noticed each other on a party in a very unusual way. What happens when the mysterious dark prince obsesses over the weird nobody? Seventh Year. Rated T for language and Themes. Damn. I really suck at summaries.
1. The Hogwarts Train Ride

**_"She didn't quite know what the relationship was between lunatics and the moon, but it must be a strong one, if they used a word like that to describe the insane."_**

 _― Paulo Coelho, Veronika Decides to Die_

* * *

Luna Lovegood had always been called an oddity by people around her. They make fun of her unkempt long ash blonde hair, her glassy gray eyes and her way of thinking. Other sixteen years old girls like her would have been hurt but she doesn't really mind. As long as there are still people like Neville on Hogwarts that talk to her and call her a friend, she knows that she could still go on. Never mind if people discriminate her and her father, Xenophilius Lovegood, the Editor of 'The Quibbler', because they believe that crumplehorned Snorkacks and Plimpies are real. People - Witches and Wizards could be as cruel as any other Muggles but Luna doesn't care. "Don't mind what other people say." Her mother used to say when Luna was young, and she held on tight to it.

"Luna"

Neville Longbottom's voice prompted her to close the copy of 'The Quibbler' that she is currently reading upside down on her compartment. "Neville." Her pale cheeks blushed at the sight of his face but he didn't seem to notice it. Neville had been her long time crush ever since they met on this very train last year. "I heard news about Harry, Ron and Hermione." His voice dropped into a whisper. She quickly cast a Muffliato on the walls of the train compartment. "Really? What are they doing right now?"

Harry Potter (the-boy-who-lived), along with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger -Also known as the Golden Trio of Hogwarts -are currently on the run from the Ministry of Magic which is now invaded by Voldemort (He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named).

The round faced boy sat down on the seat across her and toyed with his fingers. "They said that they caught sight of them on the Grimmauld Place." Neville looked a little nervous. "Well, I hope that they are fine. Daddy says that he is going to publish more articles supporting Harry. I wish we know their plans. The attack two months ago was really awful. Its a good thing you weren't there to witness those horrible monsters." Her insides clenched tightly at the thought of the death eaters, especially at the one that almost seized her.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Hi Bill and Fleur! Congratulations." Luna said politely to the newlyweds._

 _"Uhm.. thanks.." Bill stopped staring at the sunflower on her hair, her raddish earrings and her yellow dress. Fleur just merely gaped at her._

 _"Do you like my outfit? Dad says that it made me even brighter than the sun." She smiled and whirled around._

 _"Uhm... look Luna-"_

 _Bill Weasley's voice is interrupted by an arriving patronous the form of a Lynx.  
_

 _"Death Eaters are invading us! Death Eaters are invading us! Voldemort took over the Ministry and the Death Eaters are coming for us!" The Lynx opened it's mouth and Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice echoed on the tent where the wedding is being held._

 _A pandemonium erupted and people were suddenly screaming and running for their lives. Death Eaters suddenly apparated and dueled with the people, intending to block all their escape. Harry, Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen. God only knows if they escaped. Luna saw her father being dueled by a large death eater and stepped forward to help him when a hand as cold as steel gripped her arm very hard._

 _"Hey there, are you a friend of Potter?"_

 _"What-" She stopped and her eyes widened._

 _"You know me?" The death eater wore no mask to conceal his identity, a boy of no more than seventeen years of age grinned at her._

 _"You're a Slytherin." She spat._

 _"And you're a Ravenclaw." His voice is amused._

 _"Let me go!" She tugged her hand free of his hold but he gripped her tighter and plucked the sunflower out of her hair and inhaled it as if it were a fragrant flower._

 _"You're an interesting woman, Luna Lovegood. I hope to see you again."_

 _And then, he was gone.  
_

 _The death eaters questioned them about Harry's whereabouts but none of them cannot extract any information so they left immediately._

'He never even bothered to wear a mask. He showed his face to all the people on Bill's wedding and proclaimed to all of the Wizarding World that he is a Death Eater.' She thought dreadfully.

'But I am with Neville.' She thought happily as she stared at the boy who is currently petting some potted cactus. Joy filled her heart, enough to cloud her mind.

They both heard a knock and Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister entered the compartment. "I'm very worried for the three of them! What if they get caught, oh Merlin... What will happen to Harry?" Ginny suddenly blushed and she sat beside Luna. They smiled at the redheaded girl. Luna just took a piece of chocolate frog and continued to read 'The Quibbler' upside down. She knew that she has to hide it before she entered the gate to the castle or otherwise, Filch will confiscate it. She doesn't want that to happen.

"I think that I need to go to the Loo." Luna said and stood up after a while. She set aside her copy of 'The Quibbler' and walked towards the door. Her two friends, who are currently eating their share of chocolates just mumbled a short "'Kay". Both of them has huge pieces of chocolates stuffed on their mouths. She laughed at them and made her way out of the compartment. Humming to herself while she walked towards the Loo.

A pale cold hand suddenly shot out of nowhere and she shrieked in surprise as the boy who frequently haunted her dreams at night, Theodore Nott gripped her wrist tightly. "Took you so long to get out, Loony Oddity, eh? You kept me waiting for ages." He said in a very bored voice.

"You have a habit of coming out of nowhere and gripping my arm aren't you? And what do you want from me now? I don't have any more sunflowers for you." Her voice as sharp as knife, her normally glassy gray eyes sparked like mercury.

"I've never had the chance to interrogate you fully the last time we met. I want some entertainment and I thought that I can get it from you." He is wearing his Hogwarts uniform and his eyeglasses hid hid intense brown eyes from view.

"I am not a bloody clown, Nott." She ignored his pissed expression and tried to tug her hand free of his tight grip but he refused to let go.

"I know you are one of those golden trio's friends. A friend of Potty, Weasel and the mudblood bookworm will always bring us bored purebloods some entertainment. I know you have it on you anyway, you showed it to me on that older Weasel's wedding. Just wait till we get to Hogwarts, I have plenty of surprises for you." He smirked, one expression he usually does aside from glaring and frowning. One hand went up and to caress her pale cheek, pushing errant blond locks out of her face. She blushed furiously at the act and he grinned even wider to her dismay.

She tugged even stronger but he wouldn't budge. Then, he suddenly let go and she fell on her bum with a loud thud. She glared at him but he just snickered. She quickly ran to the Loo and shut herself inside. Theodore Nott, as silent as he is, is still a pure blooded racist, a bully and a possible death eater as well. She would never let him win this sadistic game he is trying to play with her, not now. Not ever.

* * *

Theo quickly entered his compartment that he shares with Blaise Zabini and found the Italian boy staring at a piece of mirror he left on his seat. "So this is the spell you've been practicing a while ago. You're great at non-verbal spells just as you're great in potions, huh." Theo glared at him and grabbed the mirror. "Fuck off, Zabini. Mind your own business. You can fuck any bitch you want like a hare if you want but don't meddle with my business."

"Whoa! Chill dude. I am just wondering why would you spend so much magic just to watch Loony do her things on the Loo." Blaise grinned impishly at him. Theo looked at the mirror and he saw Luna Lovegood washing her hands on the sink. He charmed the mirror to watch the girl through every mirror that she passed.

"Man, I wish Draco is here instead." Blaise whispered and Theo pretended not to hear him. He doesn't care about the boy across him. He doesn't need any loudmouth as a train ride companion anyway, he doesn't like noise and prefers solitude.

"Why are you here anyway?" He asked on a bored voice to the darker boy. "You know that I don't like loudmouths."

"Spare me, Theodore Nott. I just saw you ogling the loony ever since Bill Weasley's wedding. Looking at her as if it's the first time you saw her dressed weirdly. She looks like a sunflower then, on my own opinion, anyway." Zabini shrugged. "You're not a death eater, so I am wondering why are you there on the first place. You even wore your stupid daddy's robes, so i got interested in watching you." Blaise grinned stupidly again.

"You don't mess up with me, Zabini. Why don't you go join Draco fuck that Pansy senseless instead of annoying me? Loony is mine alone so don't get yourself involved." He said in a very irritated voice and Blaise raised his brows in amusement but he kept silent. He knew better than to make the silent type boy in front of him really, really mad. Man, he wished he is with Draco instead. The blond boy may be a brat but he has humor, unlike this one.

* * *

"Were already here." Neville said nervously when the train engine stopped finally stopped chugging. "Don't worry, Neville. I am sure that professor McGonagall and the other teachers will protect us from Snape and You-Know-Who's followers." Ginny said bravely but she is equally nervous as Neville. Luna merely nodded and pretended to manage her luggages.

"Are you fine, Luna? You look pale. And I mean, paler than the usual." Neville suddenly reamrked. Luna blushed and turned her back on him."And now, you're as red as a tomato? Are you unwell?" Neville frowned

"Ooh... I... I think that... There are Wrackspurts in here! Oh, yes! There are Wrackspurts on our Compartment!" She pretended to beat invincible large flies but different things ran on her mind all the while. Disheveled hazel brown hair and eyes that belonged to a certain despicable seventh year Slytherin.

 **A/N: So I cannot think of a proper continuation on my other story (to be a king) so I decided to upload this one. I already wrote this ages ago on my notebook so I just sort of made some revisions. Anyway, I just watched Attack on Titans live action... Yeah... yeah... I know that It was shown in cinemas like long time ago but I have no time to watch. I am just lucky because the bus that we rode on our seminar earlier today has a cd and we watched it while we journeyed home. :) Anyway, enough of my chatter. Please review**


	2. First Day of School

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts..." Severus Snape's drawl echoed throughout the great hall and Luna cannot help but shiver at the coldness of the room. She sat stiffly on the far left corner of the Ravenclaw table,all the while avoiding Theodore Nott's intense gaze.

"As you can see, Hogwarts' former Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore passed away and I am here as his successor. Meanwhile, Professor Amycus Carrow would be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and his sister, Professor Alecto Carrow would be your Muggle Studies Professor. All students, especially purebloods are required to attend Muggle Studies for this school year. I don't like to make this any longer so I advice everyone to just shut up and eat your meals."

"As usual, food magically appeared on the table and everybody started to eat, well, almost everyone. Luna doesn't have the appetite, escpecially when 'The Quibbler' is banned from Hogwarts. She is already starting to miss her daddy, Xenophilius Lovegood, who is her only living family. Her mum died a long time ago and she had been living alone with her daddy on the their rook-like home near the village of Ottery st. Catchpole. Besides, Nott is still watching her every move with heavy lidded eyes like he is watching his favorite show. Luna hated being watched. She doesn't like to be stalked especially by a sleazeball Slytherin. She stood up and walked away from the great hall, almost running in haste to reach the safety of her dormitory room.

* * *

Theo laid back on his bed on his dorm room at the Slytherin Dungeons, (Unlike the other houses, the Slytherin students have the privilege to have their own rooms.) all the while watching Luna Lovegood sleep from his enchanted mirror. "Just wait till I get my hands on you, little Loony Lovegood. I swear I will have fun making your life miserable." He whispered as he watched her frown and pout her lips on her sleep. Her usually dreamy expression is even more perceptible on her sleep but that just made her beauty irresistible. 'And I am the only who sees your beauty...' He thought with a smirk. Yes, Luna Lovegood may be a lunatic for other people but Theo can see through her facade. She is a very beautiful lady, a woman fit to be his wife.

He gritted his teeth as he felt his silk pajamas tighten. He groaned in disgust and entered his own personal shower. He decided that this is going to be the first of the many long nights to come.

* * *

Luna groaned and looked around with her all-knowing-eyes before entering her first subject, Muggle Studies with Alecto Carrow along with all sixth and seventh year Purebloods that study on Hogwarts. She felt nauseous when she saw that half the class were Slytherins and the fewest on numbers were Gryffindors. Pansy Parkinson and her little gang of Sytherins saw her and giggled when they saw her outfit. Dozens of chattering students made the room look crowded and she had difficulty in spotting her friends (which were basically just Ginny and Neville). She saw the two of them on a corner of the room near the window and walked towards them. She saw them both wince at the sight of her radish earring and cork pendant but still greeted her good morning. Neville started poking a potted cactus with his wand and Ginny started lecturing her about proper fashion decorum but she is past listening about those kinds of stuffs.

Everybody stopped talking when a little woman with a stocky build entered the classroom. Her frizzy brown hair was pulled back in a tight bun and has a permanent scowl on her face. "Still too many to be put into one class. I will combine all Slytherins and Ravenclaws on one class and Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs on the another." She said and smirked at her idea of combining Sltherins, her favorite house, with the Ravenclaws which are known to be intelligent. 'Let the dumb asses combine on one class.' She sniffed in disdain.

"We've all got to listen to her explain how Muggles are like animals, stupid and dirty, and how they drive wizards into hiding by being vicious toward them, and how the natural order is being re-established." Neville muttered and continued poking his plant.

Slytherins jeered and the rest of the students groaned at them. Luna looked helplessly at her two friends. "Don't worry, Luna. I hope it will be fine." Ginny tried to look brave but she looked equally terrified at the thought of Luna being immersed in a class full of Slytherins. Luna walked away from them and started to join her classmates when somebody grabbed her waist from behind.

"Finally! We would get to attend a class together, Loony. Isn't that exciting?" A sing-song voice spoke behind her.

"I don't care. She did not even bother to turn around and look at Theodore Nott's sneering face.

"But we will have lots of fun, Loony." He grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked it that she almost screamed in pain but she bit her lip.

"Honestly, I thought only gay men enjoy pulling hairs." Her eyes are already watering in pain but her voice remained calm.

His grip on her hair slackened but a hand slowly snaked it's way up on her front. His palm entered her robes and started to cup her breasts rather intimately. He squeezed it hard and she gasped in pain and surprise.

"Bloody git! Get your filthy hands off my breasts or i will hex you to oblivion!" She gritted her teeth and tried to wiggle but he pinned her closer to his body and started gyrating from behind her. "Pervert!" She struggled to get out of his hold to no success.

"Why? Are you afraid of what I can do to your body?" He whispered hoarsely as he continued to massage her front and leaned down to lick the shell of her ear.

She froze and quickly turned around to punch him.

Theo staggered backward by the force of her punch. "Y-you-" He snarled but Alecto Carrow was already there.

"Cruciatus!" She snarled and Luna fell down on her knees as if thousands of tiny knives were being pierced into every inch of her skin. She howled in pain and screamed more loudly than she ever did on her whole life. She barely heard her friends shout her name and she passed out.

"Better for you, little bitch." Alecto Carrow gave a wheezy giggle and all the students looked at her. Many with terror and some with amusement.

* * *

Theodore threw a dirty look at the passed out Luna who is currently being tended upon by her friends and walked towards Daphne Greengrass. The pureblooded witch gave him a suspicious look but quickly followed him out of the classroom towards the Slyhterin Dungeons when she noticed that his nose was bleeding.

They reached his own room and she quickly mended his nose with a quick healing charm.

"Filthy little lunatic bitch." He muttered. "Don't worry, Theo. You still look handsome... There, good as new." She finished and gave him a quick kiss on his mended nose. She then playfully kissed his full lips and started to pull away but he caught her by her blonde hair and pulled her for a deeper kiss which she responded with more intensity. She fumbled with his shirt buttons while he fondled with her body through her school robes. She rode him while he lay on his back, all the while fantasizing about Luna Lovegood.

 **A/N: Long to no Update! Sorry for that, this week is our Final Examinations week on the University and I had been very busy with projects and my part time work. :) Please review :)**


End file.
